A Christmas to Remember: A Dragon Ball Z Christmas
by Mirai Videl
Summary: Christmas has come and the Z Fighters gather to celebrate it, but there is a scrooge in their midst. With just six days till Christmas, can Vegeta find the Christmas Spirit? Please read and review. COMPLETE
1. A Wish is Made

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z but I love the show! Vegeta's the best!  
  
A CHRISTMAS TO REMEMBER: A DRAGON BALL Z CHRISTMAS  
  
Chapter 1: A Wish is Made  
  
Trunks walked down the hall of Capsule Corporation softly humming a tune; he was in good spirits, as were all the Z Fighters for Christmas was only six days away. Bulma and Bra were even able to get Vegeta to lighten up and enjoy the season. That afternoon, all the Z Fighters were meeting at Capsule Corp. to decorate for the holidays. Trunks was just about to step in the lab to talk to his mom when he was nearly ran over. "Victor, slow down. You know the rules. No running in the house," Trunks told Victor, his little brother, who was just a year younger than Bra.  
  
Victor stopped and returned to where his older brother stood waiting for him. "Sorry, Trunks, guess I'm a little excited. I like this time of year," Victor apologized. He smiled for he held Trunks highly.  
  
Trunks chuckled slightly; Victor had always been carefree and, in manners, reminded Trunks more of Goku than their father. However, in looks, Victor was an exact replica of Vegeta. "I know you do. Just slow it down; you're liable to break something if you don't. Plus, Pan is sleeping. She needs her rest; I don't want you waking her up," Trunks smiled. He and Pan had been married just over a year and she would soon give birth to their first child, "Give me a few minutes to talk to mom and you, dad, and I can go get the tree."  
  
"Mom's not in there," Bra said, walking up the her brothers; in her arms she carried some garland, "She met ChiChi and Videl earlier. They went Christmas shopping and won't be back until this afternoon."  
  
"Let us take those from you; you shouldn't be carrying that," Trunks told his little sister as he and Victor took the garland from her. She smiled, looking just as beautiful as ever despite her large size, for, like Pan, she too would soon give birth to her first child.  
  
"It's not like the garland is heavy, Trunks," Goten said as he came up and kissed Bra on the cheek; they had married on the same day as Trunks and Pan had. Trunks half-smiled and then noticed a stack of boxes coming down the hall.  
  
"Either move or take some of these from me," Vegeta said from behind the boxes as he neared his children. Trunks and Victor handed the few strands of garland back to Bra, who giggled, and then they and Goten each took a box from Vegeta. Vegeta then easily shifted the one box he had left into one arm. "That's better, now I can see," he said jokingly, making his children and son-in-law laugh, "Let's go put these down and then we'll go get the tree together."  
  
Trunks sat his box down in the living room and the others followed suit; he then turned to Vegeta. "Go ahead and go without me. I don't want to leave Pan here alone," Trunks told his father.  
  
Goten put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "You go, Trunks, I'll stay with Pan and Bra. It's become tradition for you, Victor, and Vegeta to pick out the tree. Besides, there's tons more boxes of decorations to be brought in here. If we left Bra alone, she'd try moving them herself. You guys go get the tree and we'll stay and finish getting the decorations out," Goten told Trunks.  
  
"Okay," Trunks replied, content to leave his wife and sister in his brother- in-law's care. Vegeta nodded and the group split up.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
"Are you sure it was okay you came with us today?" Videl asked Bulma nervously as the three women sat drinking sodas in the mall food court. Next to their table sat several shopping bags with gifts in them.  
  
"What's with you, Videl? You never had a problem with Bulma coming with us before," ChiChi looked at Videl worriedly; she had been on edge all morning.  
  
Videl looked down, playing with her straw. "I guess I'm just nervous about leaving Pan alone, with the baby due soon and all," she said quietly.  
  
"I understand, Videl, I'm nervous about Bra and, to some extent, Pan, but they're not alone," Bulma replied, putting her hand on top of Videl's, "The boys won't let anything happen to them. And besides, if something should happen, Vegeta is there. He delivered Trunks, Bra, and Victor, he wouldn't let anything happen to Bra or Pan or the babies."  
  
Videl glanced up and smiled weakly at Bulma, feeling only a little better. Just then 18 and Marion walked up to them. "Hello," ChiChi said as she motioned for the two to sit down.  
  
"Hi, I sensed you guys and we thought we'd come find you. Looks like you've got most of your shopping done," 18 commented about the bags by the table.  
  
"Almost. The Z Fighters have just grown to include too many people it seems. We were just about to head to Capsule Corp., care to join us?" Bulma noted. She released Videl's hand and, digging a capsule out of her pocket, "packed up" their gifts before the five women left the mall.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
When Trunks, Victor, and Vegeta returned with the tree, Goten and Bra had finished pulling out the boxes of decorations and were unpacking them. Victor set up the tree stand and just as Trunks and Vegeta were setting the tree in the base, Pan walked in the room. Victor took Trunks' position to finish helping Vegeta place the tree and Trunks walked over to his wife. He gently kissed her and then placed his hand atop hers, which rested on her stomach. She had her other hand pressing against the small of her back, which had been aching for the past few days. "How are you feeling?" Trunks asked gently.  
  
"Better. What can I do to help?" Pan replied, looking at the mounds of boxes around the room.  
  
"Most of these boxes are too heavy for you to have anything to do with. Why don't you go over there, sit on the couch, and help Bra unpack the ornaments? That way, you can help and Goten can come help us with the larger decorations," Vegeta suggested as he nodded toward his daughter and he and Victor walked over to Trunks and Pan.  
  
"Okay, thanks, Vegeta," Pan said happily and then slowly mad her way to the couch. Trunks smiled as he watched his wife; they were both anxious for the birth of their child. Goten began to help them unpack the larger decorations and soon the other Z Fighters as well as the five women at the mall showed up and the decorating party at Capsule Corp. began.  
  
Bulma found some Christmas music to play and then ChiChi and Chiatzu began to make snacks for everyone. Videl pulled out her camera and took pictures as the fighters began to hang up the decorations. "Gohan, Trunks, turn around a minute," Videl called out, noticing the two were right behind Pan. Gohan and Trunks turned around and Videl snapped a picture of her family. She continued to take snap shots, but all the Z Fighters agreed the best one was going to be of when Bulma caught Vegeta under the mistletoe.  
  
"I don't' know why you would hang mistletoe. It makes no sense," Vegeta grumbled as he went back to work with Victor hanging the lights on the tree.  
  
"It's part of the fun of the season, dad," Bra said as she handed her father the next string of lights, "Have fun. Christmas only comes once a year."  
  
"Bra's right, you need to loosen up, Vegeta," Goku said, nudging the saiyan prince in the side. Vegeta's only reply was a grumble.  
  
Bulma giggled at her family but then sighed as she looked outside. Vegeta turned to her, waiting for the reason why she suddenly seemed down. "The only thing that would make this day better, is if it would snow. I can't remember the last time I saw snow," Bulma replied.  
  
"I don't think it ever snows in West City; it's always been nice here," Yamcha said, stopping in midair with the strand of lights he was putting on the window.  
  
"Yea, I guess you're right. Oh well, I'll enjoy what weather we have," Bulma chuckled and went on decorating, but Vegeta looked after her and made a mental note - Bulma wanted a white Christmas.  
  
"Are you okay?" Trunks asked Pan softly as he sat down next to her. He had noticed she topped unpacking ornaments and had leaned back against the couch, rubbing her stomach.  
  
"I think so, I'm just tired. It's hard for me to do much anymore," she replied quietly as she looked at Trunks. He gave her a small smile and gently placed his hand on hers as she leaned back and closed her eyes. Shortly, they both felt a strong kick from their child. "Ooh...that was strong," Pan said as she sat back up. She took hold of Trunks' hand and moved it off of her stomach. He looked worriedly at her as he wrapped his other arm around her shoulders. She turned to smile to let him know she was okay, but just as she did, their child kicked her hard once again. She grimaced at the pain and could only moan softly as Trunks held her. Suddenly, she felt something wet run down her leg. "Trunks," she said softly.  
  
Trunks looked at his wife, who, despite the pain, was smiling. "Mom," Trunks called to Bulma, not taking his eyes off of Pan. The Z Fighters all stopped and turned to look at Trunks and Pan. "Mom," he repeated, "Come here, please."  
  
Bulma handed the ornaments she had in her hand to Vegeta and walked over to the couch. She knelt in front of Pan and placed her hand gently on Pan's stomach just as another contraction hit. Pan moaned softly as Trunks held her. Bulma stood up, smiling. "We need to get her to a bed, she's in labor," Bulma said, letting everyone know what was going on. Trunks gently lifted Pan into his arms and followed Bulma out of the room. The Z Fighters stood in amazement, soon, Trunks and Pan would be parents.  
  
Bulma turned on the light in Pan and Trunks' bedroom while Trunks gently sat Pan down on the edge of the bed. She moaned as a new wave of pain it her. Trunks sat down next to her and held her close as they waited for it to pass. Bulma knelt in front of Pan, who was sobbing softly. "I'm scared," Pan said after the pain passed. She leaned closer into Trunks.  
  
"I know you are, dear. Now come on, lie down. Trunks and I won't leave you. You'll be okay," Bulma said softly as she and Trunks helped Pan lay down on the bed. Pan moaned and held tight to Trunks' hand as pain laid siege of her body once again. Trunks looked at his mother; she recognized the fear in his eyes. Bulma placed her hand on his shoulder. "She's going to be fine, Trunks. Try to stay calm. Soon, you'll be holding your child," she said softly and then began to gather what she would need.  
  
Back in the living room, Videl collapsed on the couch, shaking. "She's going to be fine, Videl. Bulma and Trunks will take care of her," Gohan said gently, holding his wife in his arms.  
  
"I know, Gohan, but I can't help but worry," Videl half-smiled and Gohan hugged her.  
  
"Gohan's right, Videl," ChiChi said as she handed Videl a cup of warm tea, "Now, let's finish decorating. Trunks and Pan will never let us hear the end of it if we don't." The others laughed and nodded. They went on decorating, knowing ChiChi was right. Bra sat down next to Videl and the two of them finished unpacking the ornaments as they all waited on new about Pan.  
  
Within two hours, the Z Fighters finished decorating Capsule Crop., but they still hadn't heard anything about Pan. Vegeta and Victor walked back into the room from taking the last of the boxes back to store them. The Z Fighters had sat around the room eating the cookies and drinking the cider that ChiChi and Chiatzu had made them. At the base of the tree, on the floor, sat a golden star, the tree topper. Victor looked at it, making the mental note that the tree was incomplete without it; he sighed.  
  
"The star will be put up," Vegeta said, placing a hand on his youngest son's shoulder, "That has always been Trunks' part. He will still put it up this year. Just give him some time." Vegeta's voice carried the worry that they all shared; it had been too long without news. Just as Videl was about to say something, they all heard Pan scream from down the hall. Videl held tight to Gohan as they anxiously awaited news of their daughter and grandchild.  
  
"Shh, there now," Bulma said softly as she wrapped her first grandchild in a warm blanket and Trunks helped Pan lay back down against the pillows. She smiled weakly at him as Bulma approached them. "Here we go. Go see daddy," Bulma smiled as she gently handed the child to Trunks.  
  
Pan smiled as Trunks held their child. "Go show the others, I'm sure they're anxious for news," she said softly then closed her eyes, she was exhausted. Trunks gently kissed her on the forehead and quietly slipped out of the room.  
  
"What could be taking so long? Vegeta, can you go find out what's going on?" ChiChi asked. They were all worried now and Videl had all but passed out from fear for her daughter.  
  
Just as Vegeta was about to walk out of the room, Trunks walked in. "Sorry, guys, we didn't mean to scare you. He took a while to get here," Trunks said softly as he smiled at his sleeping son in his arms.  
  
"It's a boy?" Vegeta asked softly, standing next to Trunks.  
  
"Hmm," Trunks smiled as he looked at his father. A new expression appeared on Vegeta's face, one of wonder, and of pride. Trunks shifted the sleeping child in his arms. "Here, dad," Trunks handed the boy to Vegeta, "Meet your grandson."  
  
Vegeta gently took the boy in his arms as the other Z Fighters gathered around. Vegeta carefully pulled back the blanket so they could all see the newborn child. The boy opened his eyes; they were as blue as his father's but in every other way, the new saiyan resembled Vegeta, right down to the black, saiyan hair. "Have you picked out a name yet?" Victor, who had been looking over Vegeta's shoulder, asked.  
  
"We've had it picked out for a while. Somehow, Pan knew it was a boy and that he would look like dad. She suggested the name," Trunks smiled as his son took hold of his finger.  
  
"So what is it already, Trunks?" Videl asked as Vegeta handed Gohan their grandson.  
  
"His name is Vegeta," Pan said softly from the doorway where she was supported by Bulma.  
  
"You shouldn't be up," Trunks said, taking Pan from his mother.  
  
"She's fine, Trunks; she is saiyan after all. She will be fully recovered in the week," Vegeta said, walking to his son and daughter-in-law, "I'm honored that you named your son after me."  
  
"We thought it was appropriate," Pan replied as Bra took Little Vegeta into her arms.  
  
"He's beautiful," Bra said as she handed him to Pan. Pan smiled as she tucked her son back into the blanket. Trunks gently kissed the top of Pan's head and gently pulled her to him.  
  
"You two must be exhausted and it's getting late. We all should probably head home," ChiChi stated, caring for the well being of Pan and Little Vegeta as well as Bra, whom ChiChi notice was growing restless. The Z Fighters began to leave, saying their good-byes and congratulating Pan and Trunks. Soon, only the Sons remained at Capsule Corp.  
  
"Mom, just so you won't worry, Bra and I are staying here tonight. Bra wants to spend some time with her family," Goten told ChiChi as they prepared to leave.  
  
"Alright, take care all of you," ChiChi said and then she and Goku said their good-byes and left. Videl and Gohan also said goodbye and left after holding their new grandson one more time.  
  
"I think it would be wise if we all turned in, too. It's been a long day. You all go on to bed and Vegeta and I will finish cleaning up in here," Bulma told her children and children-in-law. Only Victor gave a fight, but he, too, soon retired to his room. Shortly, all at Capsule Corp. were snug in their beds with thoughts of the white Christmas they all wanted resting in their heads.  
  
Trunks gently laid Little Vegeta in the cradle next to their bed as Pan crawled into bed. Trunks turned out the light and then crawled into bed. Pan sighed as she rolled onto her side and laid her head on Trunks' shoulder, snuggling next to him. He smiled, wrapped his arm around her, and gently kissed her. They slept peacefully that night in each other's arms with their son nearby. 


	2. The Search Begins

Chapter 2: The Search Begins  
  
Trunks woke up to the smell of breakfast being cooked. He gently got out of bed so he didn't wake Pan. He got dressed and when he went to check on Little Vegeta, he found his son awake and smiling back at him. "Hey, little one," Trunks whispered as he picked the boy up. "Let's go and let mommy sleep for a little while." He walked out of the room quietly so as not to wake Pan.  
  
As he approached the dinning room and kitchen, Trunks could hear his parents and Goten talking. "You two never did seem to do anything separate," Bulma said.  
  
"Not like we had a say in it," Goten replied.  
  
"Had a say in what?" Trunks asked, walking in the room. Bulma was in the kitchen cooking while Vegeta and Goten sat at the table. Goten turned to his best friend just far enough that Trunks could see a small bundle resting in Goten's arms. Trunks smiled as he sat down at the table. "When?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Last night, just after we all retired to our rooms. That's why Bra was so restless yesterday," Goten replied, fixing the blanket that had fallen.  
  
"I didn't hear anything last night, from either one of your rooms," Victor said, appearing from behind the couch where he had been meditating.  
  
"Bra did very well last night. Never once did she scream or complain of pain. Even their son didn't cry when he was born. Must have been all that training she did with you boys," Bulma said, beginning to set food on the table.  
  
Goten laughed. "I guess we never gave her a chance. She always trained hard but none harder than with Vegeta," he said.  
  
The others laughed till Trunks interrupted, "True, but Pan is the same. They both train hard and take pain with ease. That explanation makes no sense."  
  
The others sat speechless, Trunks had a point. Vegeta stood and walked toward the window before he softly spoke, "The way they reacted, neither one could help it. It's in their blood."  
  
"Huh?" Trunks looked at Vegeta and then joined him by the window, "Dad, what do you mean?"  
  
Vegeta turned and faced trunks as Goten, Victor, and Bulma joined them. Vegeta smiled as he looked at his grandsons resting in their fathers' arms. He was just about to answer Trunks' question when Pan and Bra walked into the room. "Good morning, girls," Vegeta said.  
  
The others turned around and Trunks and Goten walked to their wives, who took their sons into their arms. "How are you two feeling?" Bulma asked as they all sat down at the table for breakfast.  
  
"I'm okay, hungry, but what else can you expect?" Bra replied, gaining laughs from everyone.  
  
"I always knew you children favored your father," Bulma said, making everyone laugh harder. Vegeta chuckled, but never looked up from his food. "Vegeta, you were about to tell us something before the girls walked in."  
  
"Hmm," he replied, looking up with his mouth full. He swallowed his bite and looked at the family he had gained over the past years. "Oh, yes, the debate Trunks and Goten were having about Bra and Pan," he said thoughtfully, "Like I said before, neither one of them could help the way they reacted, it's in their blood."  
  
"Reacted to what?" Pan looked at Trunks as she shifted Little Vegeta in her arms so she could eat.  
  
"The boys being born. We were trying to figure out why you reacted to the pain and Bra didn't. Vegeta said he knew why," Goten replied as Trunks had his mouth full. They all turned to Vegeta, awaiting his reply.  
  
"See, it spans back generations, in both my family and in Kakarot's. My family was trained to be warriors and leaders; we were the royalty after all. We were taught to be intolerant to pain, to not express what we felt. Before long, it became part of our genetic makeup, being passed on from generation to generation. That is why I never had to train Trunks, Bra, and Victor to resist pain, it was ingrained in them from the time they were babies. Kakarot's family, however, was different. They were not fighters but scientists. Sure, they trained, but they never gained the intolerance to pain that most saiyans had. Kakarot, Gohan, Goten, and Pan are the first of that family to be purely fighters. It will be several generations before Kakarot's family gains the intolerance in their genetic code," Vegeta replied and then returned to eating. The others sat staring at him for several minutes, shocked; not because of what he said but of how he said it. For a short time, Vegeta seemed to show the compassion they knew resided somewhere in his heart.  
  
Finally, Goten broke the silence, "What about our children? I mean, since they have both my family from Pan and I and your family from Trunks and Bra?"  
  
Vegeta never glance up, but only replied, "Only time will tell." Then he returned to his meal. Bulma sighed, her hopes that Christmas might finally bring out the compassion in Vegeta's heart were beginning to dwindle; it would take a miracle to change him.  
  
They finished the meal in silence and when they finished, Trunks, Goten, and Victor all stood up. "Hey, dad, we're going to go train in the gravity room for a while; care to join us?" Trunks asked.  
  
"No, I have some things to take care of today," Vegeta said, standing and then he walked out of the room. The boys looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders before walking out of the room and to the gravity room.  
  
"Hey, mom," Bra said as she and Pan sat at the table with Bulma, "What do you want for Christmas?"  
  
"Hmm," Bulma said thoughtfully, "Honestly, Bra, what I truly want is for your father to be himself. He tries so hard to be stoic, appearing arrogant and rude. Deep inside him lies a compassion so great I wonder how he contains it. I know it's there, because I've seen it."  
  
Vegeta sighed and leaned against the doorpost. He had heard Bra ask Bulma about the Christmas gift and had waited in the shadows for his wife's answer. Each year, Vegeta went along with his family and celebrated Christmas, though it meant nothing to him. As far as he was concerned, it was just a day where the Earthlings got overexcited about giving useless gifts to one another. But each year, the Christmas spirit seemed to get to him when it came to Bulma. She was his wife, his whole world, and each year, he tried to get her a gift to show what she meant to him, but, even though to the others she appeared happy with the gift he gave her, he could see the disappointment in her eyes. How could he give her the gift she wanted? When he said his family didn't show what they felt, he meant it, not just physically but emotionally as well, he envied his sons and daughter because they had overcome what he was learning was a defect in his makeup. He wanted Bulma to have the best gift possible, and he didn't know if he could ever give it to her.  
  
Vegeta sighed once more and began to walk down the hall. Slowly, and idea came to him. Bulma had said the night before that she wished it would snow - a white Christmas was what she wanted. For anyone else, the gift would have been impossible to give, but for someone with knowledge of the dragon balls...It might not be showing his true self to everyone, but, Vegeta would give all he had to get Bulma her white Christmas. He walked into her lab. Now where did she keep that radar? With only five days to Christmas, he would need the radar to find the dragon balls in time. Shortly, he found the radar and put it in his pocket. Then he went to his room and changed into his saiyan armor, making sure to take the radar with him when he left the room.  
  
Vegeta walked into the dinning room when Bulma, Bra, and Pan were laughing about something. They stopped when he walked in and Bulma wondered why he was in his armor. "Bulma," he said harshly, "I'm going to train by myself, away from here. I maybe going for several weeks."  
  
"Vegeta," she said, walking over to him, "You're leaving now? What about our grandsons? And what about Christmas? You're not going to miss that, are you?"  
  
"Woman, I could care less about Christmas. It's a stupid holiday you Earthlings celebrate, not me. I have been here every Christmas since Trunks was a baby and I have hated everyone. I'm going to do what I want this year, now just deal with it," Vegeta replied then turned to walk out of the room.  
  
"But, Vegeta..." Bulma tried to stop him but he still walked out of the room, "Christmas is about being with the ones you love..."  
  
Though Bulma didn't think he had heard her, Vegeta heard every word she said and it hit him like a knife in the heart. He took to flight as his eyes stung from the tears that were threatening to roll down his cheeks.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
"Mom, are you okay?" Bulma didn't realize she was standing there crying until Bra touched her on the shoulder.  
  
"I...I...I'm fine. That's just like your father, taking off at the wrong time," she replied, looking at the door. She wiped away her tears and put on a smile for the girls. "He'll be back. He may miss Christmas, but I don't care, he's always a scrooge anyway." She was able to fool the others, but inside, she couldn't fool her heart. If Vegeta missed Christmas, this would be the first Christmas without him since they got together and it tore her hear in two.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Vegeta flew at top speed without going super saiyan, not even thinking about the dragon radar until he was halfway across the world from West City. He reached one of his favorite training spots and sat down on the edge of a cliff. "I'm sorry, Bulma, but I couldn't get your gift without lying to you," he whispered as he pulled the radar out of his pocket, "Now, let's find those dragon balls. I will make this a Christmas for you to remember." Vegeta turned on the radar and saw there was a dragon ball not far from him. He had to start somewhere, so he took off after it.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
By midafternoon, the Z Fighters had all gathered at Capsule Corp. once again at the news of the birth of Goten and Bra's son. "Wow, two grandsons in one night. How'd you manage that one, Bulma?" Krillin teased.  
  
"Luck, I guess," she replied solemnly, still upset about Vegeta.  
  
"Um, Bulma, is everything okay? You don't seem very happy," Yamcha asked cautiously.  
  
"Dad left to go train this morning and said he wouldn't be coming back for several weeks. We think he's just trying to get out of Christmas," Trunks said, taking Little Vegeta from Pan so she could eat her lunch.  
  
"I can't blame him, I've forced him to stay for Christmas since Trunks was a baby. I guess he figured with the little ones and our children he wouldn't be missed this year," Bulma replied and went on cleaning up the dishes.  
  
"So, Goten, where is this nephew of mine? We're all anxious to see him," Gohan said, knowing the subject needed to be changed quick.  
  
"He's right here, Gohan," Bra said, walking into the room. She gently handed her son to Gohan.  
  
"Wow, he looks just like dad," Gohan said as the small boy smiled and waved his arms at his uncle.  
  
"Yep, that's why we named him Kakarot, after dad," Goten replied, standing next to Pan.  
  
"Why do I have a feeling Little Vegeta and Little Kakarot are going to cause as much trouble as Vegeta and Goku and Trunks and Goten do?" Krillin said and everyone laughed, the two newest Z Fighters were sure to be a handful.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
"There you are," Vegeta said as he spotted the dragon ball precociously set on top of a stone pillar. He picked it up, this was too easy. Suddenly, he was surrounded by two huge, winged beasts.  
  
"He's stealing the boss's ball! You'll give that back if you know what's best for you, puck," the larger of the two said.  
  
Vegeta smirked, putting the three-star ball in a bag he had hanging at his waist. "Just try and stop me," he taunted. The beasts attacked and he easily defeated them. Even their boss was nothing for him to defeat. "Ha! If all the dragon balls are this easy to get, it will be no problem to get Bulma her white Christmas." Then he took off in search oft he next dragon ball. 


	3. Underwater Struggle

Chapter 3: Underwater Struggle  
  
"Goten," Bra said as he laid Little Kakarot down in the crib and she laid down to take a nap, "I know you want to go home tonight, but would you mind if we stayed here for a while, at least for the next few days."  
  
He covered her up and then sat down next to the on the bed. "It's because your dad left; you want to stay with your mom for a few days to make sure she's okay?" he asked, gently holding her hand.  
  
"Please don't be mad at me, Goten," she replied softly, hoping he would understand.  
  
"I'm not mad, Bra. My dad's left like this several times before, too. I understand. I don't mind if we stay here for a while. If I want to see my family, it takes me all of five minutes to get there. I do know how to fly, you know. Now, get some rest. I can tell you're exhausted," he said, standing. Goten gently kissed Bra and then walked out to allow his wife and son a chance to rest.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
"Now, where are you?" Vegeta said, flying toward the next dragon ball. He was nearing it and he realized, he was going to have to go for a swim. "Just wonderful, I really wanted to get wet. Hopefully, it's not that far down there." He made sure the dragon ball he had was secure around his waist then dove in. The radar said he was directly on top of the dragon ball, but he couldn't seem to find it. He searched for several minutes then had to go up for air. He retreated to a small outcropping and pulled out a capsule container. "I'm glad I brought this." Vegeta tossed one and an air tank appeared. He slipped it on and dove back into the water.  
  
After a few minutes, he found out why he couldn't find the dragon ball - an underwater cave. He headed into it and it was so dark, he had to transform to super saiyan just to see. After a few minutes, he reached an air pocket that lead to dry land. Vegeta climbed out of the water and put way the air tank. Slowly, he walked down the cave and soon he came to a lit corridor. Powering down, he began to hear voices. "So, someone else beat me to this one. Well, looks like I'll just have to take it from them."  
  
"Halt, who goes there? What's the password?" a man pointed a gun in Vegeta's face, "Answer me or I'll shoot."  
  
"I'll answer you," Vegeta replied and punched just hard enough to knock the man out. Vegeta continued on and soon came upon a room full of treasure and on top of the mound sat not one but two dragon balls. "I couldn't have planned this better."  
  
"I hope you didn't plan on stealing our treasure, matty, that would be a big mistake," a man the size of the Ox King said, coming up behind Vegeta. Four other men also surrounded Vegeta, each just as large as the first.  
  
Vegeta smirked; if this was all the fight he was going to get in collecting the dragon balls, he would be finished by the end of the day. " I don't care about your stupid treasure, I just want the two dragon balls you have over there. If you give them to me now, you won't get hurt," Vegeta said, pointing to the dragon balls.  
  
"Dragon balls? What are dragon balls?" the five pirates looked at each other then the first one spoke to Vegeta again, "Listen, matty, I don't know what you're talking about, but you better leave now if you value your life."  
  
"Oh, I value my life, matty, the question is, do you value yours?" Vegeta smiled as he jumped into defensive stance.  
  
"So, you want to fight? Well, then it's a fight you'll get," the first pirate said, jumping into defensive stance as the other four backed away. Vegeta let the pirate make the first move, but it only took one move to knock the pirate out cold. The others put up no fight while Vegeta collected the five-star and six-star dragon balls, placed them in the bag, and left the cave.  
  
Vegeta surfaced a few minutes later to find the sun setting. "Guess it's time to find something to eat and to turn in for the night." He found some food and a small cave. He lit a small fire, ate, and then fell asleep dreaming of Bulma and their family.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Bulma stared out the window in her bedroom as tears rolled down her cheeks. She didn't care about presents anymore; she just wanted Vegeta to come back. "Mom, are you okay?" Victor put his arm around his mother and led her to sit down on the bed. Bulma didn't say anything but just buried her head in her son's shoulder and cried. Shortly, Trunks sat down on the other side of his mother and he, too, wrapped his arm around her. Bulma turned to her oldest son and, curling up in a ball, let him hold her as she cried.  
  
"Victor, we have to get her out of their room. Until dad returns, we shouldn't leave her alone, but I have no idea where we could put her," Trunks said to his little brother. How could their father do this at Christmas?  
  
"We could put her in my room. I can sleep on the floor; I've done it enough training with dad. It won't bother me," Victor replied.  
  
Trunks nodded his head in approval as he gently picked up Bulma, who had cried herself to sleep in his arms. The two took their mother to Victor's room and put her to bed. "Goodnight, mother, sleep well," Trunks said softly, covering Bulma up, "Watch over her, Victor." Victor nodded and Trunks returned to his own room where his wife and son were waiting for him. 


	4. Love Forever

Chapter 4: Love Forever  
  
"How's your mom?" Pan asked Trunks when he entered their room. She sat on the bed giving Little Vegeta his evening bottle.  
  
"Not good. The last time I saw mom this upset was before your parents were even married, when Goku told us Majin Buu had killed my dad and your dad," Trunks walked over to the dresser and pulled out something he hadn't worn in quite a while - his saiyan armor.  
  
"Trunks, what are you doing?" Pan stood, holding Little Vegeta close to her; was she about to loose her husband, too? She stood beside him with tears in her eyes.  
  
He pulled the last bit of his armor on and ran his hand down her cheek. "Don't cry, I'll be gone less than a day. I am just going to go find dad. Somehow, I don't think he's training, I haven't felt his energy fluctuated the way it does when he's training. Hopefully, I'll be back before you wake but it may be tomorrow evening. Please, Pan, I need to do this for my mother. Christmas has always been hard for her because father never truly got into the spirit, but she would rather have him be a scrooge about Christmas than him not be here at all," he said softly.  
  
Pan smiled. "Just be careful. Don't worry about the others. I'll just tell them you're spending the day alone meditating and will be back at dinner," she said.  
  
"Thank you," Trunks replied. He gently set his hand on his sleeping son's head and kissed his wife. Then he took off in search of Vegeta.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Trunks yawned as the sun began to rise. He had been following Vegeta's ki signal all night and finally found his father asleep in a small cave. Shortly, as sunlight began to fill the cave, Vegeta woke up. He sat up, seeing his son. "What are you doing here?" Vegeta said gruffly.  
  
"Looking for you. I brought you breakfast," Trunks replied, nodding toward the food near his father. Vegeta began to eat as Trunks continued, "Listen, I know you want to be left alone, but just give me a few minutes. I don't know what you're doing, but I know you're not training. From that bag over there and the fact the dragon radar is missing, I'd say you're gathering the dragon balls. What I can't figure out is why."  
  
Vegeta swallowed his bite and sat silent for a time. "It's for your mother. I want her to have the best Christmas present I can get her," he said quietly.  
  
"Huh? I don't get it, dad. All she wants is for you to be home; that's the best present you can give her," Trunks said, perplexed; what was his father talking about?  
  
Vegeta stood, gathered his things, and walked out of the cave; Trunks followed. "Did you hear your sister ask your mother what she wanted for Christmas?" Vegeta asked, looking at the sunrise then Trunks.  
  
"I did and I heard mom's answer. Yes, she would like to see you compassionate and soft rather than arrogant and rude, but the most important thing for her is to have you at home for Christmas," Trunks replied, following Vegeta to a nearby stream where they grabbed a drink and washed up.  
  
"Trunks, there is something you will never understand," Vegeta said, standing back up, "I will never be able to give your mother what she deserves. Why she ever stayed with me is beyond me. She deserves much better than I could ever give her."  
  
"That's not true, dad," Trunks said, grabbing Vegeta's arm as he tried to fly off. Trunks flung his dad to the ground and glared at him. "Listen to me. Mom doesn't care. She wants you. She chose you. You know as well as I do she could have had someone else. She had countless opportunities to marry Yamcha before she met you and even after, but she didn't. Why? Because she always felt there was someone else she was supposed to be with. Then you came and she knew, she knew you were the one. She knows that you aren't as soft and compassionate as the others and you never will be. She doesn't care. She loves you for who you are and all she wants is for you to realize that. She doesn't care about the gift you give her as long as she has you. I know you love her, that's all she cares about. If you two didn't love each other Victor, Bra, and I wouldn't be here. Yes, she deserves the best and for her, you are the best. How long will it take you to realize that?"  
  
Vegeta stared at his oldest son. How could Trunks even dare to say that? Vegeta wiped the dust and blood off his mouth as he stood up to face Trunks. Part of Vegeta wanted to go after Trunks but as he began to, something stopped him. Trunks stood in amazement when Vegeta stood down from the attack. "I don't know," Vegeta said softly.  
  
"Huh?" Trunks said, powering down from his recent transformation.  
  
"I don't know how long it will take me to realize that," Vegeta repeated, looking at Trunks, "Listen, I'll be home Christmas morning. I need to do this, Trunks. Don't say anything about it or when I'll be home. And I have to do it on my own, understand?"  
  
Trunks smiled. "Sure, dad, but one more thing," he replied as Vegeta was about to take off, "You might want this." He pulled the four-star dragon ball out of his pocket and tossed it to his father.  
  
"But...how?" Vegeta asked, perplexed, looking at the dragon ball.  
  
"I told you, I figured you were gathering the dragon balls. Goku has had the four-star ball for a while. You know the sentimental value it has for him. I didn't think you would want to try to explain to Goku why you want it. I told him I was gathering them for a special gift and that I would find it for him again in a year. Don't worry, your secret's safe with me. I can't say I agree with you staying gone, but I will hold you to being back at Christmas. Good luck, dad," Trunks replied and then took off before Vegeta could say anything.  
  
Vegeta looked at the four-star ball and then after his son. So much of Bulma resided in their children. Trunks' words resounded in his head. Could he truly make this a Christmas for Bulma to remember? He wondered about it as he took off after the next dragon ball.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
"So you mean Trunks took off, too?" Bra asked Pan as they, Victor, Goten, and Bulma sat own for breakfast.  
  
"Not really, he needed a break, so I told him to take one today, he'll be back by dinner," Pan replied then focused on her food.  
  
"Well, I decided I couldn't stay gone that long. Besides I got done what I needed to," Trunks said, entering the room. He smiled at Pan as he sat down and proceeded to eat his meal in silence.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
"Looks like I'm going to have to get wet again." Vegeta was following the dragon ball signal over a vast ocean but as he neared the signal, he found it was on an island. An island he recognized. Kame island. "Great. Now what? I'll have to tell them my story to get the dragon ball." Vegeta stopped midair, trying to decide what to do. Suddenly, he saw someone flying toward him - 18.  
  
"Vegeta," 18 said as she approached him, "Trunks told me you would be coming. He said you would be wanting this." She held out the seven-star ball to him.  
  
"That boy didn't listen to me," Vegeta replied gruffly, taking the ball from 18.  
  
"Oh, he did," she replied, "he just knew you didn't want to share your reason for collecting the dragon balls. He pulled me aside, told me you were collecting them for a special gift for Bulma, and that I, under no condition, was to tell anyone anything. He would tell me nothing else."  
  
"I'll get him for that," Vegeta smirked, "Thank you, 18."  
  
"Don't mention it. But, Vegeta, if you're looking for the perfect gift for Bulma, then return home. She just wants you for Christmas," 18 replied then flew off before Vegeta could say anything.  
  
Once again, Vegeta was speechless. Why was it that Bulma's wish for him for Christmas kept haunting him? He shook his head; he'd figure it out later. Right now, he had to get Bulma her white Christmas. He flew off in search for the last two dragon balls. 


	5. Unlikely Rescue

Chapter 5: Unlikely Rescue  
  
Trunks slept most of the day. He was purely exhausted after chasing his father all night. He scarcely noticed when Pan came in and lay down next to him that afternoon. Now, it was getting late, almost dinnertime, and Trunks' stomach wouldn't allow him to sleep through a meal. He was walking toward the dinning room when he heard crying coming from his parents' room. "Mom?" he said softly as he opened the door; Bulma was sitting on the bed, crying, "Mom, are you okay?"  
  
"Oh, Trunks, I don't know what I'm going to do," Bulma replied as he sat next to her and he took her into his arms. She cried softly as he waited for the rest of the story and then, very softly, she said, "I'm pregnant."  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Vegeta sped toward the dragon radar signal as fast as he could. Suddenly, he felt in his heart he was desperately needed at home, but, being so close to his goal, he wasn't going to quit now. "Hold on, I'll be home soon." Christmas was only three days away, he had to hurry. He came to a small village that the dragon ball was obviously in, but as the sun began to set, he knew it would have to wait till tomorrow. He found some food for dinner and then found shelter in a cave in the nearby mountains. However, the cave was not empty.  
  
"Who...who goes there?" a shaky female voice said as Vegeta stepped in the cave; his only reply was to stop into the light of the two girls' small fire, "Go...go away. We have nothing here. Leave us alone."  
  
"You couldn't scare a mouse with that voice. Besides, I'm not going to hurt you. I only came in here for shelter from the cold for tonight. I did not realize someone else was already in here," Vegeta replied, noting how meager their fire was to protect them from the cold of the night. He also noted how famished they looked; they obviously had not eaten a good meal in quite a while. Though he tried for it not to get to him, these two girls seemed to touch his heart. It did not help that they bore a striking resemblance to Bra and Bulma.  
  
"Look, Kaylie, he's not from the village, though I recognize him. I've seen him fight in the World Martial Arts Tournament. You're married to Bulma Brief of Capsule Corporation, aren't you?" the second girl spoke up.  
  
"Yes, yes I am. My name's Vegeta," Vegeta replied, surprising himself as to how cordial he was.  
  
"I'm Kaylie, and this is my twin sister, Ann," the first girl replied.  
  
"What are you two doing here? This isn't a place for two young girls to be," he asked, once again taking in their meager surroundings.  
  
"We had no choice," Ann said as she and Kaylie looked at the ground, "We live in the village but a few months ago, some mean came in and took the village captive. Our father was mayor. One night, he snuck us out and told us to go for help. We've tried to get help, but no one will come. We've been living in here for several weeks. We can barely keep the fire going and it's hard to get food. We don't know how to hunt. We've been living off fruits and berries."  
  
Vegeta was unexpectedly touched by the girls' story. "Wait here, I'll return soon," he said and then left the cave. Shortly, he returned with some meat, fruit, and firewood. "Here, eat the fruit. The meat will be done soon." He added wood to the fire and then threw a small ki blast to enlarge the fire. Then he put the meat on the fire and turned back to the girls, who sat shocked. "Here, you two need to eat. Don't worry, I won't hurt you," Vegeta said, handing them the fruit. He couldn't understand why he was helping the two girls; it wasn't like him. Maybe Bulma was right. Maybe he did have a great compassion lying in his heart. He just had to figure out how to use it.  
  
"Thank you," Kaylie said softly as they took the fruit; then she had an idea, "You're obviously really strong. Will you help us?"  
  
Vegeta didn't know what to say. This was a job that one of the other Z Fighters wouldn't hesitate to take, but him? He wasn't of the helping kind, but somehow, he couldn't just leave these girls in this cave to die. "How many are there?" he asked, taking the meat off the fire.  
  
The girls smiled as they took the meat he offered them; he was going to help them. "About 20. And they have two tanks," Ann replied.  
  
"Hmm. An easy job. Plus, I need to get the dragon ball from their village. And besides, no on would know I helped them," Vegeta thought. He looked at the two girls again. They couldn't have been more than 18 years old. He remembered Bra, who was just 18 years old. If this were she, if these girls were his daughters, he would want someone to help them. "Bulma, you've changed me for keeps," he thought and smiled. "Okay, I'll help you out. But in the morning. You need to sleep. I'll have your village freed by lunch time," he told the two girls.  
  
"You will? Thank you so much," Kaylie said and Ann echoed. Vegeta smiled as a weird, but warm feeling touched his heart. He was beginning to understand why Kakarot and the others helped people; it made them feel good to use their powers to help others.  
  
"Hey, you have a son, don't you? I think I've seen him fight in the tournament as well," Ann asked as they finished the meal he brought them.  
  
"Actually, I have two sons and a daughter. My oldest son, Trunks, is the one you've seen in the tournament. My daughter, Bra, isn't a fighter but a scientist like her mother. And my youngest son, Victor, is a fighter, but hasn't entered the tournament yet. He knows that Trunks and I are still stronger than him and he says he won't enter until he has a chance at winning," Vegeta answered, smiling with pride as he talked about his children.  
  
"That's really cool," Kaylie said as she and Ann both yawned, fighting sleep, "We can't both go to sleep. They send out men sometimes to look for us."  
  
"Tonight you can. Get some rest. I will keep watch," Vegeta said, knowing that even in sleep, his saiyan hearing would alert him to danger. The girls thanked him then curled up near the fire and were soon asleep. Vegeta added more wood to the fire before lying down to sleep himself.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
"Are you sure?" Trunks was shocked but tried to remain calm for Bulma.  
  
"Yes. About four months. Why did Vegeta have to leave now? I need him," Bulma sobbed as her son held her close.  
  
Trunks didn't know what to say. He remembered when his mother had been pregnant with Bra and then Victor. Vegeta had been there both times when Bulma found out and was with her the entire time. It was all Trunks could do to not say that his father would be back in three days. "Hurry, dad," Trunks thought as Bulma fell asleep in his arms.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Vegeta woke just before dawn. He added fresh wood to the fire before leaving to get food for breakfast. By the time he returned, Kaylie and Ann were beginning to stir. "Good morning. Have some breakfast," he smiled gently, handing them each a coconut with berries in it, "As soon as you're finished, we'll leave." The girls nodded, hoping he would have the ability to free their village. "I have to make quick work this morning. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve and I still have one more dragon ball to find," Vegeta thought as he stood at the mouth of the cave. Before long, the girls were ready to show him to their village.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
"Halt. State your busine...why, Kaylie and Ann, the prodigal daughters return. And with another prisoner," the guard laughed.  
  
"Hardly," Vegeta said with a smirk. He quickly took care of the single guard but was soon ambushed by the rest of the band. The villagers looked on worriedly but then were awed as Vegeta quickly took care of the entire band and easily destroyed the two tanks.  
  
"Thank you, Vegeta. I knew you could help us," Kaylie said as she and Ann appeared smiling at his side.  
  
"Kaylie? Ann?" an older gentleman said.  
  
"Father!" they cried as they ran to him. "Father, this is Vegeta. He found us and then agreed to help our village," Ann said, stepping toward Vegeta.  
  
"Thank you, sir. I could not express my gratitude," the mayor said, shaking Vegeta's hand.  
  
For the first time, Vegeta knew the warmth of helping others. He blushed slightly and didn't know what to say. Kaylie and Ann walked up to him carrying a small box. "Nothing we could give you could repay you for what you have done. We found this one day when we were in the woods. Please, we wish you to have it as a small token of appreciation," Ann said as they opened the box. Inside rested the two-star dragon ball.  
  
Vegeta took the dragon ball in his hand. "Thank you, this means more to me than you know," he replied. He had forgotten there was a dragon ball inside the village. "I must be going now."  
  
"Goodbye, Vegeta. Your family is very lucky. You are a great person. Bulma is lucky to have you as a husband," Kaylie called as Vegeta flew off.  
  
Her words hit Vegeta in the heart. This adventure of finding the dragon balls was becoming an adventure in finding himself. He sped off, following the signal for the last dragon ball - the one-star dragon ball. 


	6. The Perfect Gift

Chapter 6: The Perfect Gift  
  
Trunks woke up to Pan softly saying his name. He stretched as he yawned then opened his eyes. Pan smiled, "Good morning, sweetheart," she said softly, not wanting to wake Bulma, who was on the bed asleep. Trunks had laid her on the bed and then soon after fallen asleep in a chair beside the bed the night before. He stood, pulled the blanket back up over his mother, and walked out the door. Pan followed. "Trunks, what's going on? We were worried when you and Bulma didn't come to dinner last night. Then I found you two in her room asleep. Is your mom okay?" Pan asked worriedly.  
  
Trunks sighed and leaned against the wall. He looked at Pan. "She needs dad. Pan, if he doesn't come home soon...I don't even want to think what might happen to her," he said sadly.  
  
"Trunks, is something wrong with mom?" Bra asked with tears in her eyes as she, Goten, and Victor approached Trunks and Pan.  
  
"Bra, she'll be okay, but until dad gets back, she needs us to be strong. We're going to have to carry her through till he returns," Trunks said, placing his hands on her shoulders.  
  
Bra pulled Little Kakarot, who rested in her arms, closer to her and cried as Trunks held her. He pulled Victor, who had also started crying, to him and Trunks held his siblings as they all cried. Trunks knew their father would be back in two days, but it was going to be a long two days.  
  
Vegeta came upon another village, the village that held the last dragon ball. He landed near the village and walked down the crowded road. Soon he found the reason for the crowd, an outdoor market place full of people trying to buy last minute gifts. He spotted the one-star ball at a table; it was for sale. When he picked up the dragon ball, he found it was for a very cheap price, obviously the vender didn't know what the dragon ball really was. Instead of trying to just take the dragon ball, Vegeta decided just to pay for it; after all, he was part of the richest family on Earth. As he went to pay for the dragon ball, he saw it - the way to make this a Christmas Bulma would never forget. It was the perfect Christmas present for her, even better than a white Christmas. He bought it and the dragon ball and then took the opportunity to get gifts for his children, children- in-law, and grandsons.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
"Trunks," Bulma drowsily said as she walked into the dinning room where her family sat eating.  
  
"Morning, mom. Come have a seat. Bra and Pan cooked breakfast, so you know it's edible," Trunks said as he smiled. He thought it best not to say anything about what she had said the night before.  
  
"As opposed to if you boys cooked it?" she said jokingly; none of the boys could cook very well save for Chiatzu and Vegeta. She sat down and, from the fact no one said anything, knew Trunks hadn't told them about her unborn child. Bulma smiled weakly at her oldest son; he returned her smile and she knew that, for now, her secret was safe. Hopefully, Vegeta would return soon. They ate in silence save for the few times Little Kakarot and Little Vegeta began fussing.  
  
After the meal, Bulma went to her room to lay back down; she was purely exhausted. Bra and Victor began to wonder if it had anything to do with their father being gone but didn't dare ask Trunks about it. Bulma slept all day and her children took the afternoon to wrap presents while Goten and Pan took the little ones to see their family for the day. "Trunks, what are we going to do with the presents for dad? I don't think we should leave them under the tree, that would upset mom," Victor asked as he wrapped his present to his father.  
  
"Well, I know the others will have presents for dad, too. We can't collect his presents when they come over tomorrow, that would also upset mom. Let's go ahead and put them under the tree and tomorrow night, after everyone has gone to bed, I'll gather them up and put them in my room till he returns," Trunks suggested. He was relieved when his brother and sister agreed since he alone knew their father would be there for Christmas.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Vegeta sat on a cliff over looking West City. Next to him sat the bag with his Christmas gifts and the seven dragon balls in it. In his hands he held Bulma's gift - she was going to love it. He smiled as he realized he was finally able to answer Trunks question. After being with Bulma for over 25 years, Vegeta finally found how to give her the gift she wanted, him. He stood up as darkness fell. He placed Bulma's present in the bag and pulled out the dragon balls. He would call the dragon under the darkness of night so he wouldn't alert his family. He flew to Capsule Corp. to make sure no one was up; he was met by Trunks on the roof. "Everyone's asleep, it's safe to call Shenron," Trunks said.  
  
"Thanks," Vegeta said, about to take off.  
  
"Dad, she needs you. Mom's...mom's not doing too well," Trunks said softly, causing Vegeta to land.  
  
"Is she okay? What's wrong, Trunks?" Vegeta asked, panicking.  
  
"It's not for me to say, dad," Trunks replied, shaking his head, "She'll be okay, but she needs you. I wish you would come back tonight instead of waiting till Christmas morning."  
  
Vegeta stood silent for a few minutes, thinking about what Trunks had just said. Vegeta turned to his son and smiled. "Alright," he said, "Let me call Shenron and then, I'll come back tonight." Trunks could scarcely believe what he was hearing. Vegeta called Shenron and wished for a white Christmas for West City and then turned back to Trunks, "Let's go surprise your mother." Trunks nodded and he and Vegeta walked into the house together.  
  
Trunks quietly opened the door to his parents' room where his mother lay sleeping. Vegeta sat his sack down and then walked to the bed, sitting next to his wife. "Bulma," he said softly as he ran his hand gently down her cheek.  
  
Bulma stirred at the touch and the sound of her name. Slowly, she woke up. She opened her eyes and saw her husband smiling back at her. Bulma sat up, flinging her arms around his neck. "Vegeta," she said as tears flowed down her cheeks.  
  
"Bulma," Vegeta said softly as he pulled her close. Trunks smiled, his mother was going to be okay. He quietly walked out, returning to his own wife and son.  
  
"I didn't think you would come back for Christmas," Bulma said after a few minutes. She pulled back to look at her husband.  
  
"The past few days have taught me some things. I found I wanted to spend Christmas with my family, to celebrate it with the ones I love," he said softly, running his hand down her cheek. He leaned in and kissed her. Bulma lay back down and motioned for him to come lay beside her. Vegeta stood, changed out of his saiyan armor, and crawled into bed. He pulled Bulma close to him and kissed her neck. He ran his hand down her side, realizing how much he had missed her while he had been away. He moved his hand around her, caressing her stomach. She smiled, enjoying his touch. As he gently ran his hand across her abdomen, he noticed something was different. He gently pressed in causing Bulma to flinch; it was hard. "Bulma," he whispered softly, worried something was wrong.  
  
She took her hand and sat it on his, pressing in gently. "Concentrate," she replied softly as she moved her hand off his.  
  
Vegeta was perplexed; what was going on? He moved his hand gently across her abdomen, not wanting to hurt her again. Then, he sensed it. "Bulma," he whispered, sitting up so he could look at her. She said nothing but smiled back, taking his hand and once again placing it on her abdomen. "Are you sure?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," she replied. He leaned down and kissed her gently then laid back down beside her. So this is what Trunks meant; they were going to have another child. 


	7. Christmas Love

Chapter 7: Christmas Love  
  
The Z Fighters all gathered late in the afternoon Christmas Eve at Capsule Corp. They were all going to spend the night there so they could spend Christmas together. They were all happy to see Vegeta back and to hear the news of the child Bulma was carrying. As they went to bed, they noticed that the wind was beginning to blow and the temperature was dropping but only Vegeta and Trunks knew why.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
When Bulma woke Christmas morning, Vegeta was already up. As she dressed, she could hear the others talking and laughing in the living room. She smiled and walked to the living room. This year, she wouldn't care what Vegeta got her, she would just be happy to have him there. "Morning, mom," Victor said as Bulma walked in the room.  
  
"Morning. Well, looks like you were all waiting on me," Bulma replied.  
  
"Yea, now we can open presents," Goku chimed, making everyone laugh.  
  
"Kakarot, you're an idiot," Vegeta said harshly. He stood up from where he was sitting and walked to the window.  
  
Bulma shook her head. She had Vegeta back all right, scrooge and all. She walked over to him, wrapped her arms around his waist, and put her chin on his shoulder. She was just about to tell him to loosen up and enjoy the day when she looked outside. Bulma let go of Vegeta and stood beside him, not believing her eyes. Vegeta smiled and pulled her into his arms. "Merry Christmas, Bulma," he said.  
  
"What's going on?" Bra asked but no one seemed to know. They all gathered around the window and were speechless.  
  
"A white Christmas," Bulma said softly, then turned to Vegeta, "You didn't leave to train, you left to find the dragon balls."  
  
"Yes," Vegeta replied, blushing.  
  
"So, the prince has a soft side," Goku kidded as he nudged Vegeta in the side.  
  
"Quiet, Kakarot," Vegeta ordered, but the others only laughed as they returned to sit around the Christmas tree.  
  
Victor handed out presents one by one and they opened them. Slowly, the pile of presents diminished until they were all gone. "This seems to go by quicker each year even though we seem to keep growing," Victor said after the last present was open.  
  
"We're not quite done," Vegeta said, standing. The others watched him curiously as he walked to the tree. He flew up and reached into the top of the tree where he had hidden his present to Bulma. He stood at the base of the tree, nervous about what was about to happen. "Bulma," he said, his voice shaking. She stood and walked over to him, worried something was wrong. He looked at her with tears in his eyes, she was taken back. He softly spoke, "Each year I try to get a present for you to show you what you mean to me and each year I fail to find it. You mentioned a few days ago you wanted snow, and that gave me an idea. Then, I heard you tell Bra what you really wanted for Christmas and I feared I would never be able to give it to you. So, I set off in search of the dragon balls. With a little interference from Trunks and my own heart, I found how to give you the ultimate Christmas present." His hands shook as he held out a small box to his wife.  
  
The others looked on in amazement as Bulma carefully unwrapped and opened the box. She was speechless. Inside was a delicate, gold band with a single, tiny diamond in it. "Vegeta," she barely said.  
  
Vegeta took the box from Bulma, taking the ring out. He took her hand and put the ring halfway on her finger as she began to cry. "I came to realize that in the 26 years we have been together and despite our three, soon to be four, children, there was something I never did," he said tenderly as he knelt in front of her, "Bulma, will you marry me?"  
  
Bulma couldn't even speak; she just nodded. Vegeta put the ring on the rest of the way and then stood, kissed, and embraced her. "Vegeta, you didn't have to do this," Bulma whispered in his ear, knowing the sacrifice it took to ask her.  
  
"Yes, I did," he softly replied, still holding her, "I love you, Bulma, and I want you to truly be my wife. I could think of no better day to ask that today."  
  
"I will always remember this Christmas," she replied as they held each other close.  
  
THE END  
  
*While this is the end of the story, this is by no means the end of the tale. This is the start of a series that I will continue soon. Keep tuned in for the sequel.* 


End file.
